


（ラ）「騎士は明日を夢見る」

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク, ランヴェ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)





	（ラ）「騎士は明日を夢見る」

话说白龙骑士团团长阁下兰斯洛为新一年招生考试规章流程殚精竭虑所幸终有突破并得恩师夜半飘来二人幽会以使兰斯洛受教落下几年的挨打功课——坐牢遭的毒打另折算了当磨炼——打到半路兰斯洛竟未发觉他发小同事可靠副团长维恩握拳热血观战半天，足见维恩之于兰斯洛诚然同般无他物半身互交融。兰斯洛自我检讨，这种投入并非可取，兰斯洛老师表扬兰斯洛自我检讨的精神，也不忘捎上在兰斯洛的有意识中、无意识中皆理所当然占地方的另个学生。但那个学生推了大好的练武机会。跟齐格飞桑交手的机会。“我锅还在灶上啊！”维恩叫着跑起来，边跑边回头喊兰斯洛和齐格飞随自己吃食堂去。  
兰斯洛的这种齐格飞亲自指导晚自习后面接着维恩给开小灶，多少年的老习惯了，兰斯洛每次还是吃不厌老家风味的炖肉。维恩哈哈哈过：兰酱我以后天天煮饭兰酱你吃好不好哇。鼓腮帮的兰斯洛除了只能猛点头也没什么别的不好的。可惜毕竟当一团之长，外出公干免不了，兰斯洛少不得像这次留维恩一个人独守空房——“兰酱你不在团长勤务室空荡荡都不用扫除”——维恩安慰道：这不是还有骑士团的大家，更有齐格飞桑一抵一支队哩。“况且帕桑从来闲不住。”“嚯，你果然也是听帕西瓦说起的兰斯洛回城？”“帕桑算很准哦还帮我代班，让我随便弄点搞定刚回来的兰酱。”兰斯洛想再盛一碗的手停住了，维恩费劲才掰走兰斯洛手里那个碗。“……给他留口？”“留好啦！兰酱放心你有专门一锅肉特多。”  
齐格飞端碗喝干，人起来系家伙挂腰打了嗝，问厨子就怎么送这个夜宵给代理巡逻班长。“我顺路。”齐格飞说。齐格飞到底比兰斯洛敏锐，很难不知道兰斯洛正在看维恩递摆餐托盘而齐格飞接过手。“夜班值完了总要回房休息，像你们给我留的，他那里我认识。”齐格飞继续说。兰斯洛找不准自己该说什么。“所以，帕西瓦，他接下来要，能有东西吃。”齐格飞不批评兰斯洛脑子打结，反而表扬。“是罢。”同意兰斯洛，褒奖微笑，还舔嘴唇，当然了维恩的手艺——还有别的，别的有滋有味的，虽然是帕西瓦吃但又好像是吃帕西瓦的别的什么——兰斯洛决定他的确一朝一夕追不上齐格飞，姑且从长计议，如果明天早上晨练兼问安时齐格飞尚未启程，这桩事情便就，到时候再说了。  
翌日训练场上人员整齐。帕西瓦与齐格飞打，兰斯洛与维恩及众团员围观。兰斯洛也看出来了，帕西瓦也长进了。不过还是齐格飞桑最厉害。兰斯洛正要鼓掌，帕西瓦收了剑却又一剑穿心那样点名：某某骑空团编外团员维恩，团长有命，速归。兰斯洛心口疼，也不是聚少离多扎的。兰斯洛同为那骑空团成员。帕西瓦，齐格飞，都是的。正因为离得并不多，才会有突然的落差，才会有错觉。人不能跟人比，人得跟自己比。兰斯洛十五岁而维恩才十三岁时维恩就能考上骑士团了，维恩又有什么难道不该被驰骋全空流窜各岛的骑空团倚赖。  
“原来，你折回来是接人。”“后面用得着他，专用武器也给配好了。”兰斯洛走神了——当他是犯过于集中的老毛病，漏听维恩今后将挥舞一株香蕉树的事情。“顺便接你。”兰斯洛只见齐格飞微微笑，对方注意到兰斯洛，就转过来朝兰斯洛笑，笑着道：原想着两个副团长谁都好都能干团长，反正我可以扔了条框外面走动，叫“游学”来着？谁曾想你们都游学，全职游学的，兼职游学的。在骑空团里建国的王。继往开来保家卫国的骑士团正副团长。很高兴你们都找到了得自己上路找才能找到的东西。

fin


End file.
